Dehydration is one of the ten most frequent diagnoses responsible for hospitalization of adults in the US age 65 or older and has also been associated with memory impairment, falling, daytime fatigue, and urinary tract infections. Older adults experience a declined level in total body water content, so smaller losses of body water can cause dehydration. To compound the problem, older adults do not drink enough fluid because they do not feel thirsty, and kidneys are less able to retain water. And 25% of all adults over the age of 65 have difficulty walking, so many lack the strength and coordination to pour themselves a drink when they are thirsty. Thus, a need exists for a device that enables older adults and the disabled to independently get a drink of chilled water without depending on others for assistance.